Parlons français, voulez-vous?
by YtkaLapitaladula
Summary: Suite à la nouvelle réforme de l'orthographe, Francis est déprimé, très déprimé. Mais quelle est donc sa réaction?


Hey ! Je souhaiterai remercier le wifi de l'université pour me permettre d'ENFIN pouvoir poster cette fic x) Donc en gros cette fic parle de la supeeeer réforme de l'orthographe (vous la sentez l'ironie?). J'avais commencé à l'écrire vers quand ça a pété toute cette histoire et je la finis que maintenant, donc oué j'ai pas mal de retard mais je tenais à la poster toute belle toute propre parce que j'y tiens pas mal à celle-ci. Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Francis ruminait et ruminait encore, déambulant rageusement dans les rues de Paris. Rien n'arrivait à calmer sa colère, plusieurs avaient essayé mais personne n'y était parvenu, obtenant simplement quelques grognements de rage.

En effet, le parlement français venait d'annoncer leur décision quant à la nouvelle réforme : les règles de l'orthographe allaient changer. Au début, la nation avait pensé à une blague de mauvais goût, mais on l'informa bien vite que ce n'était en aucun cas une plaisanterie.

Francis ainsi rapidement reçu une visite d'Antonio et de Gilbert, qui, dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, avaient immédiatement accouru. Ils débarquèrent chez lui en trombe, pour le trouver dans un premier temps, assis sur les marches du perron. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le visage en un ensemble désordonné.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, et il releva la tête, les yeux vidés d'émotion, pour faire face à ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Ils… Ils ont commis un meurtre…

Et il replongea sa tête entre ses bras, marmonnant inlassablement des paroles inaudibles.

Antonio s'assit à ses côtés, plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Tu sais _amigo_ , ils en font des choses stupides nos gouvernements. Je le sais bien, nous le savons tous. Ne te concentre pas sur ce qu'ils font de mal aujourd'hui, cela ne t'apportera rien de bon. Réfléchis plutôt aux moyens d'arranger cela, ne les laisse pas te faire du mal à toi. Ne te laisse pas morfondre et dépérir, tu vaux mieux que ça !

Antonio arborait comme à son habitude un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants, de telle manière que même un Francis déprimé ne pouvait se sentir mal encore plus longtemps. Il parvint même à esquisser une mine joyeuse, confondue dans ses larmes.

C'est ainsi que Gilbert prit la parole :

\- Tonio a raison, kesesese ! Bats-toi pour ce que tu veux, ne te contente pas d'accepter ces idioties en baissant les bras dès la première difficulté ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais, l'autre jour, que la France s'était vaillamment battue, n'avait jamais reculé devant l'ennemi, et ce, au péril de nombreuses pertes ? Ce Francis que je connais irait voir ces imbéciles et leur ferait corriger ces inepties sur le champ !

Tout en parlant, Gilbert ponctuait ses phrases en mimant des gestes qui se voulaient encourageants et motivants pour la nation française. Ses yeux rouges scintillaient d'excitation et d'amusement, et le prussien attrapa les mains du français pour le relever en tirant d'un coup sec.

Le français, pourtant habitué à l'humeur changeante et spontanée de son camarade* ne s'attendait décidément pas à cela et se releva péniblement en grommelant contre cet « abruti de meilleur ami ». Antonio quant à lui se retenait pour ne pas pouffer de rire et regardait Gilbert d'un faux regard de désobligeance, pour se montrer si léger en de si graves circonstances.

Francis balaya ses larmes, se tint droit, rajusta ses vêtements et ses cheveux pour retrouver sa dignité, et annonça ainsi :

\- Je dois me ressaisir, pour la France. Pour conserver cette identité nationale qui m'est si chère, pour informer le peuple de cette mascarade, et le rassurer. Je ne peux pas abandonner aussi vite, ce n'est pas digne de la noble France. Elle mérite mieux que des lamentations. J'ai promis la gloire à mon pays, j'ai promis une loyauté et une dignité sans pareils à mon peuple, et je respecterai ces promesses, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Il parti aussitôt en courant vers le centre-ville, laissant Antonio et Gilbert derrière lui souriants, et lui hurlant bonne chance.

Il courait toujours à travers les boulevards lorsqu'il sentit la nation anglaise s'approcher de lui, et lui tapoter l'épaule par derrière.

\- A-Arthur ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le français était extrêmement surpris et méfiant de rencontrer l'anglais ici, se remémorant que la plupart de leurs discussions finissaient généralement en disputes pouvant tourner à la guerre mondiale. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Cela me semble pourtant évident. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe ici, en France. Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un truc pareil. _Frog_ , tu comptes y faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comptes pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que quelqu'un trouve une solution à ta place ? Tu me décevrais beaucoup, si c'était le cas. J'attends de toi que tu te battes aussi ardemment que lors de nos… Altercations disons. Dans le cas contraire, ce serait vraiment petit et lâche de ta part.

Francis était offusqué d'entendre qu'Arthur aurait pu s'imaginer de telles choses, il serra les poings et s'écria alors :

\- Bien entendu que non ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas le véritable sens de cette tragédie. Le français fait parti intégrant du patrimoine culturel national. C'est toute une identité qu'ils détruisent, une identité durement bâtie au fil des siècles. Ils nous enlèvent ainsi de grandes possibilités d'évolution ! J'espère que tu comprends ma colère.

L'anglais fut scotché sur place, écoutant et adhérant à son point de vue. Cependant…

\- Oui, je comprend. _Besides_ , _try to keep calm_ ! Ce n'est pas en s'énervant comme tu le fais à présent que tu arrangeras les choses ! Et puis même, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là…

Seulement, la dernière phrase fut prononcée si basse que Francis ne l'entendit pas, et répliqua durement :

\- Bien sûr, ricana Francis, ce n'est pas l'anglais, la _superbe_ langue -ce qui était également dit de la mienne et pourtant…- de Shakespeare, qui a été humiliée, bafouée… Tu ne peux pas ressentir cette peine. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce sentiment qui grandit en moi de jour en jour, ce sentiment de désarroi, qui me paralyse au plus profond de mon être. Je ne comprend pas, moi-même, comment une telle chose a pu se produire. Comment cela a-t-il pu être approuvé par des personnes, qui étaient, je le pensais sincèrement, dignes de confiance. Ces personnes-là, à qui j'avais confié la protection de la langue française. Ces personnes-là, dont la mission n'était autre que de perpétuer ce trésor national. De le chérir et non de le modifier à leur convenance. Par ces personnes-là, je me sens aujourd'hui trahi.

Francis ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour écouter la réponse de son ennemi de toujours, mais prit le chemin de l'Académie Française, dans le but de leur faire comprendre quelle abomination ils allaient commettre là.

Il s'arrêta sur le parvis, prit une grande inspiration, et commença lentement l'ascension des marches. Du point de vue d'Arthur, ainsi que celui de n'importe qui qui l'aurait observé à ce moment-là, Francis ressemblait en tous points à un condamné montant l'échafaud, se rendant à sa potence, pour rendre son dernier souffle.

* en écrivant ça j'avais l'impression de voir le BTT à l'école maternelle, en se tenant la main, faisant des conneries comme d'habitude, déjà turbulents en bas âge. Ça me faisait rire, du coup je l'ai laissé.

* * *

Alors? Z'en avez pensé quoi? Z'avez bien aimé? Vous aussi vous voulez piquer la hache d'Antonio de quand c'était sa période pirate? Une p'tite review pour me dire tout ça? :3


End file.
